


La Corde à Notre Cous

by kinsley



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsley/pseuds/kinsley
Summary: 他们被一起挂在了命运的绞刑架上，靠踩着彼此的脚背苟延残喘，眼里能看到的只有对方的旧日美梦，抑或是阴影。
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Tezuka Miyuki, 秋山莲/手冢海之
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	La Corde à Notre Cous

**Author's Note:**

> 莲海纯炮友AU pwp  
> 私设秋山莲也被那个杀掉雄一的怪物袭击了

莲在一片黑暗里睁开双眼，楼下真司和优衣的嬉笑声依稀可辨，衬得这阁楼更鸦雀无声。  
他转过头，因为脖颈处的新伤而皱了皱眉，海之撩开了床帘安静地站在他面前，略微急促的呼吸成了这片死寂唯一的涟漪。  
面对占卜师的时候，莲总有种异于平时的直觉，他知道什么时候自己应该表露恰到好处的抵触或关怀，而什么时候又该不闻不问，任由彼此各取所需。  
所以此时此刻，他只是稍稍起身，把这苍白瘦削的男人一把拉上了床。  
二人无声地剥去对方身上的衬衫与T恤，莲轻车熟路地吻过海之干净的下颌和颈线，手指例行公事般触碰着他胸口柔软的乳尖与下面已有些发硬的勃起。他们做爱的程序很固定，总是莲先用手替海之短暂地获得一些发泄，随后视另一位室友的睡眠，占卜师有时会跪坐在莲身上，利落地为彼此润滑——虽然更多时候，他会选择更简单地用嘴来回报莲之前给予的那点机械愉悦。  
然而今天的真司难得与优衣谈兴正浓，莲原以为今晚不会像前几天那般仓促。因此当海之突然喘息着推开他，在床边双膝跪下时，被突然用唇舌服务的男人甚至有些惊讶与猝不及防。  
海之戴着戒指的双手飞快地拉下那条牛仔裤的拉链，他隔着内裤的布料便伸出了舌尖，一点一点地撩拨着莲最敏感的部位直到把那片棉布沁得透湿。莲因这种似有若无的快感而开始焦躁，他拍了拍海之的肩示意他让点位置，然后站起身蹬掉了身上仅剩的衣物。  
而在他重新坐下前，占卜师却突然贴地更近，直接吞下了莲尺寸可观的所有。  
“唔……你还行吗？”  
面对突如其来的刺激哪怕是莲都不由得低呼出声，他有些心虚地看了眼锁紧的门，有些担心床伴的喉咙。海之之前很少做深喉，某个过于无聊的白天里莲曾分了点神观察过这男人的用餐，除了让人惊诧的少食外他也意识到，手冢海之并不是一个咽反射轻微的人。  
果然这个过于勉强的行为让海之难受地发出了些许呜咽，他像是在逼迫着自己战胜本能带来的痛苦，眉皱得越紧吞得越深。牙齿收起舌头努力兼顾着越发涨大的柱体和顶端，甚至还用手轻抚根部与会阴——这一切都让海之看起来更像个熟练老到的妓女，而非什么琢磨不透的占卜师。  
强烈的快感很快冲散了莲的理性与担忧，而窗外的昏黄灯光洒进了海之的那双漂亮眼睛里，高挑的男人无法否认此刻的对方美得让他失神。  
最愉悦的电流开始顺着脊柱一阵阵地袭击大脑，莲忍不住伸手抓住了那把柔软的黑发，将他往自己腿间按得更用力一些。那包裹住自己的湿热软肉瞬间缩紧，一直在来回滑动的舌头有点慌乱地抵上了最敏感的尖端。  
莲在来得及出言提醒前便射了出来。  
他在目眩神迷的快感里踉跄地后撤，腿软地坐在了床上。海之跪在地上呛咳得撕心裂肺又无声无息，他的脸上也沾了点精液，捂住嘴的指缝里渗出了丝丝浊白。  
“原来是这个感觉……”他避开莲抚上背的手，低垂着头用向来空洞的眼神打量地上的那滩狼藉，“原来窒息是这个感觉。”  
秋山莲立刻领会了海之今夜的渴求。  
他和手冢海之的性事很少涉及感情的交流，可总有那么几个惨不忍睹的夜晚，他们选择在彼此身边展现坦诚与脆弱，让心领神会的对方假扮成一捧甘霖，解一解那已让灵魂不堪重负的焦渴。  
于是他不再说话也不再担心，在缓过神后他甚至有些粗鲁地用拇指抹去占卜师嘴角的那一点浊白，再次将这有些失控的年轻人扯进了床。  
更高大一些的男人少有地将对方压在了身下，他们都不太喜欢这个传统又常见的姿势——因为它总会不合时宜地召回那些已不忍细想的往事；可是今天海之顺从得甚至有些急切，他主动挽住莲的脖子向下压，像是要迫不及待地投身进这场自欺欺人的沉沦。  
他修长的双腿微微打开，衬衫下摆处的大腿根若隐若现，上面仍有今日被那怪物扫到的淤青。莲在这种时刻总会对自己的欲望坦诚，他抬起对方的腿拉伸至一个有些辛苦的程度，侧过头从膝弯一路向上轻吻。  
“别……疼。”  
手冢海之难得在床上喊了停，他皱起眉在莲的枕头下摸索，将脚踝向后抽出的同时把润滑剂抛了过去；“轻一点……不然会很疼的。”  
莲含糊地应了一声，趁着扩张时低下头再去用唇舌撩拨那已经有些挺立的乳首，不露痕迹地遮掩住方才片刻的尴尬：他意识到那种示弱与骄纵只属于海之和那位雄一先生的爱恋，因而自己就更像是撞见了他人私事的路人，格格不入的迟疑与困窘总会先于其它一切琐碎情感。  
他知道海之今晚并不想再维持平日里的体面，而在对方曾妥善对待过在高潮时刻哭着喊出惠里名字的自己后，这次的性爱则更像是秋山莲的某种回报。可当他过分小心地用指尖揉按占卜师体内的敏感之处，看着他因持续不断的酸软快感而难耐又委屈地呜咽出声时，自诩老到成熟的男人却开始犹疑不定。  
他真的想看到真正的手冢海之吗？这或许又是一个秋山莲永远无法抉择的踟蹰。  
而占卜师正因这似乎永不到达的高潮在悲鸣呻吟。那两枚戒指尖锐的棱角在莲身上留下一道道血印，手冢海之似乎在用这种微末又尖锐的痛苦替莲确认他的现实。  
“来我这边……”他现在的耳语已经近乎于某种谵妄的呢喃，“进来……我的身体，或是——但、但……嗯啊……别去那里…”  
他哀求的对象不知道这敏感的占卜师正在被什么样的幻象折磨，但在缓缓地进入那湿热痉挛的甬道时，秋山莲还是伸手短暂地盖住那双涣散湿润的眼睛，试图让海之获得一些短暂的安宁。  
“别看了……”他的腰在被那异兽甩出之时撞上了墙，动起来时总有些僵硬，也就因此显得莽撞，“也别想了。”  
被安抚的男人从喉间又冒出一丝细小的抽噎，莲挪开手时掌心依然干燥，于是他将那粘腻的呻吟视作后者的妥协——尽管对于手冢海之而言，命运从不允许他避而不见。  
已经失常的人类开始毫不避忌地展现自己的脆弱，他揽住莲肩背的手指越发用力，冰冷的金属嵌进血肉，这种尖锐又鲜明的疼痛反倒让欣悦感在莲的脊背噼啪作响。  
秋山莲深吸口气，猛地掐住海之细瘦的双腿压得更低，在几乎将人对折的时刻碾过他体内的那点。手冢立刻就低叫出声，他顺着被贯穿的力道抬起颈项在枕头上辗转弄乱那头柔软的黑发，徒劳地试图摆脱没顶的快感。  
这漂亮又单薄的男人突然就忘记了该如何呼吸。  
秋山莲因陡然收紧的穴肉而差点失守，只好皱起眉在对方身体里停顿了片刻。身下人逸散的目光从发丝间逃来，像是要从自己身上凿出另一个人形。  
他是可以叫出那一个男人的名字的，再次挺着胯缓慢抽送时莲有些突然地出神，我可以当他这一晚的雄一。  
可远未倾盖如故的二人对彼此过往的了解仅限于那几个偶尔夹在喘息中的名姓，莲并不知道手冢海之的雄一是一个什么样的人。  
他很温柔么？或是很粗暴？他会在埋进手冢身体时俯身去吻他吗？他是否会顺着顶弄的节奏抚慰那硬挺的勃起？当被顶住前列腺碾磨时这占卜师会忍不住发出似猫般粘腻的呜咽，自己又是否真是那唯一得闻的人？  
当他想体恤这同病相怜的可怜男人时，秋山莲才发现自己的一无所知。  
于是他只好放弃这一闪而过的善意，比往常更粗暴地拖起已有些绷紧的海之，在后者坐进自己的腿间后用力卡住那疤痕斑驳的背。  
跪坐的姿势自然比之前吞得更深，让人混沌的快感里也因此掺进了几分钝痛。秋山莲颇为傲人的尺寸此刻正在他体内变本加厉，海之本能地想要逃离，余光却扫见了对方颈间的淤痕。  
有那么一千个夜晚，他会在这无望的煎熬里勒令自己保持体面与强韧；可又一个拥抱过他的人差点被挂上那恶兽的绞刑架，手冢海之突然就行将向命运缴械投降。  
这是莲和他共同罹患的软弱，让这种缠绵在饮鸩止渴的边缘摇摇欲坠。  
而又一波机械的快感顺着脊柱一路燃烧，海之总能看到太多的视线终于变得模糊。  
他初次见到秋山莲就想挑战他背后庞大而悲伤的宿命。他总是在喋喋不休着偈语和预言，可只有在这无星的深夜，占卜师会顺从这年轻人的指引。  
手冢海之于是闭上了眼睛，不去看，不去想。他鼻尖上的水渍蹭上那片绕颈的青紫，再被他收不回去的舌头轻轻卷去。莲因这兽样的舔舐而加快了速度，疼痛与痕痒点燃了他的本能，被一片湿软包裹的勃起每次抽送都进得更深，试图填满怀里男人的空洞。  
在高潮来临前占卜师已经泪流满面，他在自造的深渊里呜咽着道歉，有些尖锐化的虎牙却咬破了淤青的边缘。  
烙印在莲身上的绞绳终于被磨缺了一个小口——这便是手冢海之最徒劳无功的补救。  
可当莲在高潮中抱紧他时，谁的名字都没有被说出。  
寂静成了两位幸存者这一夜的句点，他们自沉于心照不宣的苦痛，在这片海底长久地拥抱。  
END


End file.
